moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Candy Cane Caves
The Candy Cane Caves are a location in Monstro City. It was first accessible in Candy Catastrophe and was afterwards opened for the public meaning that anyone can access it through the map. When visiting the location through the map, which is the only way to access the caves, one can only escape by map as well. The only present characters are the (un-hypnotized) Candy Roarkers. The location only offers the game Moshi Cupcakes (when clicking the Cupcake Cavern entrance on the right side) in which you can bake and decorate cupcakes and print a photo of whatever moshling you capture on film, alike Quick! Sand! on Bleurgh Beach. It is considered the hideout of Sweet Tooth and was the location where Sweet Tooth Stomp was recorded to be sent to Simon Growl in order to allow Sweet Tooth on the Music Rox! album. According to Snozzle Wobbleson all candy comes from the Candy Cane Caves. Sweet Tooth set up their company Dastardly Delights within its depths, hypnotized the Roarkers and made them poison batches of Barfmallows, Scummi Bears and Lolliplops. After the events of the mission, the candies were no longer poisoned and would not harm your Monster. Regardless, Sweet Tooth has seemingly remained settled in the caves and still has hypnotized Roarkers in their command, as "Music Rox!" and "The Movie" timeline-wise came after the mission. The Candy Cane Caves are featured in Moshi Monsters: The Movie as part of Music Island, underneath the Gombala Gombala Jungle. The monsters (except for Zommer) fall into a trap pit that was set up for them by the Hypnotized Candy Roarkers. The monsters slide down a candy slide and end up in a machine that melts candy around them. This is where Sweet Tooth makes their debut and performs "Sweet Tooth Stomp" with the vocals performed by the Candy Roarkers. Design The Candy Cane Caves are an underground formation that consists of confectioneries. According to the quotes, the walls are made of sherbet, the stalactites are made of toffee and the stalagmites of (sticky) marshmallow and streams of Wobble-ade running through its corridors. Candy canes, liquorice, pudding and cake all seem to form in the caves. The cave's "minerals" are mined by Roarkers, thus the accessible area consists of rails and karts. These rails are build fairly unsafe and with a purpose that feels more based on a roller coaster. Geography The Candy Cane Caves, or rather it's mines, are said to be the lowest point in all of Monstro City. While the location itself is poor in possibilities in Moshi Monsters, it is supposedly at least spread underneath Monstro City Island all the way to the Gombala Gombala Jungle on Music Island. Sweet Tooth is around in the jungle to poison the Hoodoo Stew but this was pre-movie, meaning they could have been there without ties to Candy Cane Caves. With the Movie however, the Monsters walk into a pit trap after having just left Hoodoo Central and fall down to Sweet Tooth's entire machine-clad lair, with a cart system as well. The presence of candy in Gombala is not too off, as in the story of Moshling Rescue!, Big Bad Bill erupts Mount Krakka Blowa (Gombala's volcano) which contains gummy that can trap Moshlings. This gummy was also shown in the Movie, surrounding the Monsters when them emerge the candy melt molding machine. Of course, it could have just been a use of available assets to fill up the scene instead of actual worldbuilding, but that said, the lore stated all candies come from the caves. As the contents of a volcano are just as well underground, it might as well be connected with the caves. Another active confectionery filled volcano was/is Mount Eggiecrest. It's eruption is referred to as the The Great Custard Flood of 99999.5. Inhabitans Candy Cane Cave Roarker Hose.png|Candy Roarker 1 Candy Cane Cave Roarker Pickaxe animation 1.png|Candy Roarker 2 Sweet Tooth.png|(supposedly) Cherry Bomb.png|Candy Catastrophe Cutie Pie.png|Somewhere Clover the Rainbow Quotes The dialog in the area is naturally about candy and mention of candy-made assets of the caves. *Bubbling wobble-ade streams. Mmmm TANGY! (Only said by Katsumas) *Chocolate, chocolate, show me the CHOCOLATE!!! (Only said by Luvlis) *Did you check out those sticky toffee stalactites? Yummy! (Only said by Poppets) *Dolce - that's Italian for dessert! (Only said by Diavlos) *I'm sure I just heard a rumbling noise... (Only said by Diavlos) *Hmm, if I was a candy what flavour would I be? *If I was a candy, what flavour would I be? Hmmm... (Only said by Katsumas) *Just being in here makes me hungry. (Only said by Diavlos) *Liquorice is my favourite candy. *Look at those sherbet walls. Totally Slurpable! (Only said by Luvlis) *Man, this place is SWEEEEEET. (Only said by Katsumas) *This Mine is the lowest point in all of Monstro City. (Only said by Luvlis) *This place kinda makes my teeth ache! *Watch out for marshmallow stalagmites. They're pretty sticky! *What did the Furi say the to bubble gum bubble? Don't POPPET! (Only said by Poppets) *Why was Mrs Cookie so sad? Because she was feeling crumby! (Only said by Poppets) Trivia *In a Daily Growl post, pre-release on the map, the caves were referred to as the "Candy Cane Caverns". Gallery Candy Cane Caves.png|Inside the Candy Cane Caves Candy_cane_caves_x.png|The Candy Cane Caves as seen on the map Candy_cane_caves.png|Inside the caves Candy_caves.jpg|As seen in Season 1 Mission 4. Cutiepiecavern.jpg Issue 19 postcards.png|Issue 19 Moshi Monsters: The Movie CandyCaves1.PNG CandyCaves10.PNG CandyCaves11.PNG CandyCaves12.PNG CandyCaves13.PNG CandyCaves19.PNG CandyCaves27.PNG CandyCaves28.PNG Egg Hunt Candy_Cane_Caves_Entrance_Egg_Hunt.png MC MEH INN23.jpg MC MEH INN22.jpg Category:Locations Category:Articles for Cleanup